Love Is Not Alright
by annisalrhmh
Summary: Cinta rumit keluarga agent rahasia negara. (summary gak jelas) mau tau lebih lanjut baca aja langsung ya. OOC, GS, Gaje. KyuMin, HaeHyuk, SuperJunior. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

LOVE IS NOT ALRIGHT

CHAPTER 1

Author : Annisalrhmh

Genre : Crime, Drama, Family, Romance,

Rate : T

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae

Other Cast : Bertambah seiring berjalan nya cerita

Pair : KyuMin, HaeHyuk

Disclaimer : KyuMin & HaeHyuk milik tuhan, milik orangtua nya, dan milik fans-fans nya. Saya hanya membuat cerita fiksi tentang mereka. Real my story.

Warning : OOC, GS, Typo, Gaje, don't like don't read.

Summary : Cinta rumit keluarga Agent Rahasia Negara. (Summary gak jelas)

Annyeong, perkenalkan saya author baru di sini. Jadi mohon dimaafkan jika masih banyak kekurangan nya selama saya menulis FF ini. Readers mohon juga review nya agar saya tau apa saja kekurangan saya selama menulis. Kamsahamnida. Enjoy with this story and don't forget for review.

-Selamat membaca-

Kring…..kring…..kring…..

"Min apa kau tidak mendengar alarm mu sudah berbunyi?" Teriak seseorang. "Cepat matikan, lau bangun." Lanjut orang itu kembali.

"5 minute again oppa. Aku masih mengantuk." Jawab anak manusia yang dipanggil 'min' tadi.

"Aigo, Ya! Pali ireona min! ini sudah siang nanti kau terlambat ke sekolah." Orang yang berteriak tadi mendatangi kamar tempat 'min' tidur karena teriakan nya barusan tidak dihiraukan oleh adiknya itu.

"Oppa, 5 menit lagi." Kembali menggulung dirinya dengan selimut tebal berwarna pink miliknya.

"Tidak ada 5 menit lagi sekarang cepat kau bangun lalu mandi. Oppa menunggu mu di bawah." Menyeret adiknya dari tempat tidur, lalu mendorongnya ke kamar mandi.

"Baiklah oppa aku mengerti." Menjawab malas kata-kata kakak pria nya itu.

.

.

.

Annyeong, Aku Lee Sungmin dan orang menyebalkan yang selalu membuatku bangun pagi itu Lee Donghae, dia oppa ku. Walaupun menyebalkan seperti itu aku tetap menyayanginya. Aku berumur 18 tahun. Ya, aku masih duduk di sekolah menengah atas. Sudah dulu ah ceritanya aku kan disuruh mandi nanti orang itu kembali meneriaki ku.

.

.

.

"Pagi oppa, kau terihat tampan pagi ini." Kata seorang gadis remaja yang memiliki wajah terlampau imut sambil mencium pipi oppa ku yang sedang duduk di meja makan.

"Pagi min, dan kalau masalah ketampanan aku memang tampan sejak dulu."(Pada setuju gak readers?)

"Aish, aku menyesal menyebutmu tampan oppa." Ikut duduk dimeja makan.

"Hahaha tapi memang benar aku tampan, aku bingung kenapa adik ku jelekseperti mu."

"Aish, iya memang kau tampan dan aku jelek, ck aku membencimu oppa." Mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal dengan sang oppa yang menyebut dirinya jelek.

"Hahaha aku hanya bercanda min kau adik ku yang paling cantik, jangan manyun seperti itu atau aku akan mencium bibir mu."

"Enak saja aku tidak mau di cium oleh mu." Ucapnya dan angsung menstabilkan /? Bibirnya.

"Yasudah, cepat habiskan sarapan mu lalu kita berangkat."

Setelah melalukan aktivitas sarapan pagi bersama, mereka melanjutkan aktivitasnya untuk menuntut ilmu. Sebelum menuju ke kampus tempatnya berkuliah Donghae mengantar Sungmin dulu kesekolahnya itu memang rutin di kerjakannya.

"Min, nanti oppa tidak bisa menjemputmu, oppa ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Kau tidak apa-apa kan pulang sendiri atau pulang dengan sahabat jerapah mu itu."

"Teman ku itu punya nama oppa, iya tidak apa-apa aku akan pulang bersamanya saja."

"Aku lupa namanya, yasudahlah itu tidak penting. Belajarlah yang benar ya."

"Ne oppa. Aku pergi dulu, annyeong." Seraya membuka pintu mombil yang dinaikinya.

"Minnie"

"Ne? Apa lagi oppa?"

"Kau melupakan sesuatu"

"Apa yang tertinggal?" Sungmin terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Ah, ara. mianhae oppa aku melupannya, aku pergi dulu ne, annyeong." Sambungnya kembali kemudian langsung mencium pipi oppa nya yang super duper narsis itu.

"Annyeong"

.

.

.

_"Ne, Aku akan datang siang nanti."_

_…_

_"Aku tidak tau anak itu akan datang atau tidak hari ini."_

_…_

_"Baiklah, hyung aku akan mencoba menghubunginya nanti."_

_…_

_"Tidak bisa pagi ini hyung aku ada kelas yang tidak bisa ku tinggalkan."_

_…_

_"Baiklah"_

Donghae menutup pembicaraannya dengan seseorang yang berbicara lewat telephone genggam.

.

.

.

Seorang namja sedang duduk di bawah pohon, terlihat sekali bahwa ia sangat merasa bosan saat ini.

"Membosankan. Kenapa aku harus berada di tempat menyebalkan seperti ini. Aku bahkan bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu 1 tahun tapi kenapa harus menunggu sampai 2 tahun segala itu terlalu lama." Namja itu berbincang dengan dirinya sendiri.

Kring….Kring….

Mendengar suara itu ia pun bangkit dari singgahsana nya. Yap tepat sekali, bel masuk sekolah telah berbunyi dan ia harus segera masuk ke kelasnya.

Namja tadi berjalan dengan santai menuju kekelasnya, tapi tiba-tiba saja….

Brugh…

Ada seseorang yang menabraknya dari belakang, dan sepertinya cukup kencang.

"Ah, Mianhamnida, aku tidak sengaja menabrak mu."

"Kau punya mata kan? Bisa melihat seseorang yang berjalan di depan mu kan? Ck kau ini menyebalkan sekali."

"Tadi aku terburu-buru, aku minta maaf."

"Sudahlah kau menyita waktu ku saja." Namja itu meninggalkan yeoja yang memandang kesal ke arahnya.

.

.

.

Dug

Sebuah tas mendarat dengan mulus diatas meja karena dilempar oleh pemiliknya. Hal tersebut sontak membuat terkejut seseorang yang sedang duduk dimeja tersebut.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin kau mengagetkan ku saja. Kenapa kau terlambat untung Park Sonsaengnim belum masuk."

"Semua gara-gara namja menyebalkan itu."

"Namja siapa? Oppa mu?"

"Ani, dia anak sekolah kita tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya ah tapi aku tidak peduli yang jelas dia sangat menyebalkan."

"Dia siapa sih kau kalau cerita yang jelas dong aku kan bingung."

"Tadi saat mau masuk kekelas aku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang, tapi aku sudah minta maaf eh tapi dia malah memarahiku sampai membentak bentak ku segala lagi."

"Sampai membentak-bentakmu?" Tanya seseorang itu penasaran.

"iya, menyebalkan kan orang itu, ish aku tidak mau bertemu dengan ya lagi."

"Sudahlah lupakan saja jangan dipikirkan lagi."

.

.

.

Pembicaraan di telephone

_"Kyu setelah pulang sekolah, kau bisa datang ke kantor tidak?"_

_"Ya hyung bahkan aku maunya sekarang, jadi aku tidak usah berada di tempat membosankan seperti ini."_

_"Tidak bisa seperti itu kyu. Yasudah kalau sekolah mu telah selesai datang lah segera, Leeteuk hyung menunggu di kantor."_

_"Baiklah hyung."_

(Ada yang bisa nebak gak ini percakapan antara siapa dan siapa?)

.

.

.

Seorang pria paruh baya sedang duduk di sebuah ruang kerja yang cukup besar (bukan cukup tapi memang besar) pria itu terlihat sedang bicara dengan sosok pria berjas hitam (sepertinya anak buahnya).

"Kau terus selidiki dia! Lalu laporkan pada ku apa saja yang dia lalukan dan kerjakan disana!"

"Baik tuan."

"Dan ingat jangan sampai dia tau kalau kau mengikutinya. Apalagi kalau dia tau aku yang menyuruhmu."

"Baik tuan saya mengerti." Pria bejas hitam itu membungkuk mengerti.

"Lakukan dengan baik."

"Saya permisi tuan." Ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerja yang luas itu.

.

.

TBC

Thanks for reading guys don't forget for review.

**Oh iya author juga mengadakan sesi Q&A jadi silakan ditanyakan apa yang kurang jelas kalo author bisa menjawabnya panti akan di jawab. Kamsahamnida.**


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE IS NOT ALRIGHT

CHAPTER 2

Author : Annisalrhmh

Genre : Crime, Drama, Family, Romance,

Rate : T

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae

Other Cast : Bertambah seiring berjalan nya cerita

Pair : KyuMin, HaeHyuk

Disclaimer : KyuMin & HaeHyuk milik tuhan, milik orangtua nya, dan milik fans-fans nya. Saya hanya membuat cerita fiksi tentang mereka. Real my story.

Warning : OOC, GS, Typo, Gaje, don't like don't read.

Summary : Cinta rumit keluarga Agent Rahasia Negara. (Summary gak jelas)

Annyeong...

Ketemu lagi di Chapter 2 maaf lama ngepost nya, terimakasih juga yang udah meninggalkan review nya. #Bow

-Selamat Membaca-

2 orang siswi sekolah menengah sedang asik berbincang di tengah-tengah pelajaran.

"Min, nanti pulang sekolah kau dijemput tidak?" Kata seorang yeoja mungil kepada sungmin.

"Tidak, Donghae oppa bilang dia ada pekerjaan. Jadi nanti kita pulang bersama ya."

"Tapi nanti aku akan pulang bersama yesung oppa dan kita akan makan siang bersama."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut bersama kalian."

Sungmin Povs

Yeoja mungil itu sahabat ku namanya Ryeowook dan Yesung itu kekasih nya. Yesung baru saja lulus sekolah menengah sama seperti oppa ku dan melanjutkan di Universitas yang sama.

End Povs

.

Normal Povs

Seorang namja terlihat tidak senang melihat kearah 2 orang yeoja dihadapannya.

"Chagi kenapa kita tidak berdua saja, kenapa dia ikut dengan mu?" Bicara pada kekasihnya.

"Mianhae oppa tapi dia tidak dijemput dengan oppanya jadi dia akan pulang bersama ku." Sang kekasih menjawab dengan nada bersalah.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian. Aku hanya akan duduk dan makan."

"Itu yang selalu kau bilang min tapi ujungnya pasti kau akan mengganggu kami juga."

"Sudahlah oppa biarkan saja dia ikut ya." Kata wookkie samba mengeluarkan jurus aegyo nya.

"Karena kau yang meminta aku tidak bisa menolaknya chagi." Kata pria yang dikenal dengan nama Yesung sambil mengacak rambut sang kekasih.

"Ck kalian menjijikan." Kata-kata yang berasal dari mulut sungmin berhasil membuat Yesung mendeathglare ke arahnya.

.

Dilain tempat terdapat 2 orang namja yang sedang berbincang.

"Kemana kyuhyun sampai sekang belum tiba juga?"

"Mana ku tau hyung aku langsung ke tempat ini."

Dua pria itu adalah Lee Donghae dan Kim Kangin. Dua pria itu berprofesi sebagai agent rahasia negara dan sekarang mereka sedang berada di ruang rapat. Tak lama kemudian seorang pria bertubuh tinggi muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Maaf hyung aku telat."

"Dari mana saja kau Cho?"

"Kau lupa hyung aku seorang anak sekolah menengah jadi aku harus menunggu bel berbunyi baru bisa pergi sesuka ku."

"Hahaha kau masih bocah Cho."

"Hyung kau seharusnya membantu ku saat kangin hyung merubah ekspresinya seperti itu."

"Aku sangat malas membantu anak pemalas seperti mu."

"Sudah sudah, rapatnya kita mulai."

Mereka memulai rapat mengenai misi yang sudah lama mereka tangani.

"Mereka ada di Canada saat ini. Jadi aku sudah putuskan yang akan pergi kesana adalah Donghae, aku, Yesung dan anggota Team C"

"Hyung kau tidak mengutus ku untuk ikut?"

"Kau tetap disini bersama Kibum."

"Kenapa aku dan Kibum noona tidak ikut hyung?"

"Kau punya tanggung jawab untuk sekolah dan Kibum ada urusan untuk tetap berada di Seoul."

"Tapi hyung…" Sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya sudah dipotong oleh kangin.

"Tidak ada tapi aku ketua dari team ini dan aku sudah membuat keputusan. Dan kau Donghae besok pagi kau harus sudah siap untuk berangkat"

"Siap hyung."

Rapat itu pun berakhir tetapi tak mengubah ekspresi salah seorang yang berada di ruang rapat tersebut.

"Donghae hyung kau kenapa?"

"Tidak kyu aku hanya kepikiran dengan misi kali ini."

"Kenapa? Kau takut dengan mereka?"

"Tidak, aku hanya takut gagal lagi."

"Kita sudah 2 tahun hyung memutuskan untuk menangani kasus ini dan kasus ini bahkan sudah lebih dari 10 tahun tidak juga bisa terselesaikan."

"Aku tau makannya aku ingin ini segera selesai."

"Ini akan segera selesai hyung."

"Kyu, bisa kau membantuku?"

"Membantu apa hyung?"

.

Dilain tempat 2 orang pria paruh baya sedang berbincang dan keduanya terlihat serius.

"Ini hasil yang anda minta tuan." Seorang pria memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat.

Setelah beberapa menit melihat isi amplop yang diberikan kepadanya tadi, orang yang dipanggil tua itu terlihat geram.

"Berani sekali anak ini membohongi ku!" Katanya terlihat sangat kesal. "Berikan aku tiket penerbangan hari ini juga ke Seoul."Lanjutnya lagi.

"Baik tuan, saya permisi."

.

On The Phone

"Minnie kau sudah pulang belum?"

"Belum oppa aku sedang jalan-jalan bersama yesung oppa dan juga wookie."

"Kau bersama Yesung? Yasudah jangan pulang terlalu lama, Oppa hari ini pulang agak malam."

"Ne oppa kau jangan lupa makan ya."

"Kau juga min."

"Baik oppa aku tutup ya, bye."

"Bye"

.

"Siapa min yang menelphone?"

"Donghae oppa wook."

"Oh, kau sudah di suruh pulang ya?"

"Tidak, dia hanya bertanya aku sudah pulang atau belum."

"Oppa mu itu sedang sibuk min."

"Sepertinya begitu, tapi kok kau tidak sibuk juga sih yesung oppa?"

"Aku sibuk, tapi hari ini sedang libur."Jawab orang bernama yesung. "sudah mala mayo kita pulang" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Yasudah oppa kita antar sungmin dulu ya."

"Iya chagi apapun yang kau mau."

Beberapa menit setelah perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar ku."

"Sama – sama min kita kan teman."

"Yesung oppa kau harus mengantar sahabat ku selamat sampai rumah."

"Tidak kau suruh pun pasti ku lakukan min."

"Baguslah, aku masuk dulu ya."

"Bye min."

"Bye wookie."

.

Yeoja bernama Sungmin itu memasuki rumah yang ia tinggali berdua dengan oppa nya Donghae. Saat ia masuk...

"APPA?" Sungmin kaget melihat seorang pria paruhbaya duduk di kursi ruang tamu nya.

"Kenapa kau kaget seperti itu min? Apa kau tidak merindukan apa eoh?"

"Bukan begitu appa, aku haya terkejut. Dan aku sangat merindukan appa." Sungmin menghampiri appa nya kemudian memeluk erat appa nya.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang huh?"

"Aku habis pergi jalan-jalan bersama wookie appa."

"Lalu kemana oppa mu?"

"Dia bilang akan pulang telat karena ada pekerjaan."

"Yasudah, buatkan appa minuman sana, appa haus."

"sip appa tunggu dulu ya."

.

Disisi lain terlihat 2 anak manusia yang di takdirkan bersama. Mereka berbincang di dalam mobil Yesung yang sudah berhenti itu.

"Chagi, ada yang mau aku bicarakan."

"Bicara apa oppa? Apa kau akan memutuskan ku oppa?" kata wookie samba menampakkan wajah sedihnya.

"Bukan begitu chagi, mana mungkin aku memutuskan mu itu tidak mungkin chagi."

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Untuk beberapa hari aku akan pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya."

"Loh kenapa? Aku kan hanya ingin tau oppa."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahu mu chagi."

"Yasudah pergi saja sana aku tidak peduli." Wookie keluar dari mobil Yesung lalu masuk ke rumahnya.

.

Namja tampan terlihat menuruni mobilnya di rumah bergaya minimalis.

"Minnie, oppa pulang." Ucapnya sambil masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Appa kau…" belum selesai ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

PLAK!

"Appa?"Ucap Donghae sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Appa? Apa yang kau lakukan pada donghae oppa?"Ucap sungmin kaget dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Minnie masuk ke kamar mu sekarang!"

"Tapi appa…"

"Tidak ada tapi – tapi lakukan sekarang!"

Minnie masuk kekamarnya meninggalkan donghae dan appa nya yang di liputi dengan ketegangan.

TBC

THANKS FOR

**Deviyanti137, Bynbkyoung, Abilhikmah, Hae, Wonnie, Pabogirl, cloudswan**

Answer:

- Buat yang mengira Eunhyuk akan menjadi temen sekolah Sungmin, itu gak terjadi di FF ini mungkin Hyuk akan muncul di Chapter 3 tapi cari munculnya rahasia ya.

- Terus yang nanya kyu itu siapa, dia itu seorang pelajar yang tergabung juga dalam anggota agent rahasia negara.

Thanks for reading guys don't forget for review.

Oh iya author juga mengadakan sesi Q&A jadi silakan ditanyakan apa yang kurang jelas kalo author bisa menjawabnya panti akan di jawab. Kamsahamnida.


	3. Chapter 3

LOVE IS NOT ALRIGHT

CHAPTER 2

Author : Annisalrhmh

Genre : Crime, Drama, Family, Romance,

Rate : T

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae

Other Cast : Bertambah seiring berjalan nya cerita

Pair : KyuMin, HaeHyuk

Disclaimer : KyuMin & HaeHyuk milik tuhan, milik orangtua nya, dan milik fans-fans nya. Saya hanya membuat cerita fiksi tentang mereka. Real my story.

Warning : OOC, GS, Typo, Gaje, don't like don't read.

Summary : Cinta rumit keluarga Agent Rahasia Negara. (Summary gak jelas)

Note

Annyeong… Mianhamnida saya baru kembali membawa chapter 3.

-Selamat Membaca-

Sebelumnya di Chapter 2

PLAK!

"Appa?"Ucap Donghae sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Appa? Apa yang kau lakukan pada donghae oppa?"Ucap sungmin kaget dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Minnie masuk ke kamar mu sekarang!"

"Tapi appa…"

"Tidak ada tapi – tapi lakukan sekarang!"

Minnie masuk kekamarnya meninggalkan donghae dan appa nya yang di liputi dengan ketegangan.

Chapter 3

"Kau tau apa kesalahan mu Lee Donghae?"

"Nan Molla." Jawabnya dengan santai.

"Ya! Neo!" Sang appa kembali mengangkat tangan nya tetapi sebelum melangsungkan aksinya donghae sudah menghentikannya.

"Ne,ne aku tau."

"Kalau kau tau itu salah kenapa masih kau lakukan hah?"

"Hanya ingin melakukanya."

"Aish kenapa kau harus menjadi anak ku."

"Mana ku tau yang jelas sejak aku lahir appa sudah menjadi appa ku."

"Jangan menjawab bodoh."

Minnie Povs

Sebernya ada apa sih aneh banget, pertama appa dateng tiba-tiba ke korea, kedua pas oppa dateng appa langsung nampar oppa, Dan sekarang kenapa aku malah disuruh masuk kekamar. Aha aku punya ide…

End Povs

Kembali kita lihat aksi perdebatan antara ayah dan anak yang satu ini.

"Aku sebagai appamu menyuruhmu untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan mu!"

"Tidak akan."

"Aku masih bisa membiayai hidup mu."

"Aku bekerja bukan karena uang."

"Lalu untuk apa? Untuk menuntaskan obsesi mu itu? Kau tau kana pa resikonya pekerjaan mu itu?"

"Aku tau."

"Jika kau tau kenapa masih kau kerjakan? Kau membahayakan adik mu!"

"Jika itu alasan appa menyuruhku berhenti aku akan menjaganya."

"Kau pikir itu akan berhasil? Bagaimana jika kau yang mati?"

"Aku tidak akan mati sebelum membunuh orang itu."

"Cukup Lee Donghae!"

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Seseorang angkat bicara diantara pertikaian kedua pria itu.  
"Oppa mau membunuh siapa? Apa yang oppa lakukan? Apa oppa seorang gangster? Oppa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku?"

"Ani, Apa yang kau bilang itu tidak benar." Jawab Donghae yang panic akan tuduhan yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Minnie kenapa tidak menuruti kata-kata appa?"

"Aku hanya penasaran dengan yang kalian bicarakan."

"Sekarang kau masuk ke kamar mu! Jangan keluar sebelum appa perintahkan."

"Tapi appa…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi Lee Sungmin!"

"Ish appa menyebalkan! Oppa kau berhutang penjelasan padaku! Minnie meninggalkan keduanya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kau harus segera berhenti Lee Donghae!"

"Aku tidak bisa! Aku akan berhenti jika ini semua selesai!"

"Lupakan saja dendam mu itu" Pria paruhbaya itu melembutkan suaranya.

"Tidak bisa, Aku tidak semudah appa melupakan itu semua."

"Aku pun sulit untuk melupakan itu tapi kita harus melupakannya."

"Tidak akan pernah bisa aku melupakan orang yang telah membunuh orang yang berharga dalam hidup ku."

"Dia sudah tenang di sana, Jadi relakan saja."

"Tidak akan pernah bisa" Tiba-tiba saja tetesan air bening menetes keluar dari mata seorang Lee Donghae.

"Donghae-ya kita akan kehilangan yang lainnya jika kau masih seperti ini."

"Tidak appa, aku janji pada mu."

"Baiklah selesaikan ini lalu berhenti segera."

"Ne aku janji setelah yang satu ini selesai aku akan berhenti."

"Kau seorang pria kan, jadi appa akan pegang janji mu dan kau harus mempertanggungjawabkannya."

"Ne."

"Appa harus kembali ke Jepang kau harus menjaga Minnie kau mengerti?"

"Ya aku mengerti. Tapi besok sampai 5 hari kedepan aku harus ke Canada untuk menyelidiki mereka."

"Lalu Minnie dengan siapa disini?"

"Aku sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk menjaganya selama aku pergi jadi appa tidak perlu khawatir."

"Oke appa percayakan semua padamu."

Selesai dengan perdebatan yang satu ini pria paruhbaya itu menghampiri pintu sebuah ruangan.

"Minnie-ya…. Appa harus segera kembali ke Jepang." Ucapnya sambil mengetuk pintu kamar itu.

"Aku masih kesal pada appa!" Jawab seseorang dari dalam.

"Yasudah appa pergi ya karena appa terburu-buru."

"Ne, hati-hati." Jawab nya lagi.

Sang appa berjalan keluar rumah dengan diantar oleh anak prianya.

"Jaga dirimu dan jaga Minnie baik-baik!"

"Ne appa kau juga baik-baik disana dan jangan erlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mu!"

Pria paruhbaya itu pergi meninggalkan rumah bergaya minimalis itu dengan sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam.

Donghae Povs

Masaah dengan appa sudah clear dan sekarang harus meluruskan masalah dengan Minnie. Haduh bakal susah ni yang satu ini.

End Povs

"Minnie-ya kau sudah tidur?" Tanya donghae didepan pintu kamar Minnie.

"Sudah!" Jawabnya dari dalam.

"Minnie marah ya? Oppa mau bicara, boleh masuk tidak?"

"Tidak!"

Donghae tau jika adik perempuannya marah dia tidak akan mengunci pintu kamarnya, karena Donghae merasa harus meluruskan masalah ini, maka Donghae masuk ke kamar adiknya itu.

"Minnie-ya, besok oppa akan pergi selama 5 hari." Kata Donghae sambil duduk diranjang tetapi sang adik membelakanginya.

"Mau kemana kau? Mau membunuh seseorang? Kenapa kau sangat mengerikan! Kau seperti bukan oppa yang aku kenal!"

"Ani oppa pergi untuk bekerja."

"Kerja? Bukanya oppa masih kuliah?"

"Sebenarnya oppa kuliah sambil bekerja."

"Kerja apa?"

"Sebenernya…"

"Sebenernya apa?"

"Oppa bekerja sebagai intel"

"MWO? Oppa seorang intel? Agen rahasia? Jinjayo?"

"Hmmm ne, Mian oppa baru bilang pada mu."

"Daebak! Oppa daebak."

"Ne?"

"Oppa benar-benar keren. Lalu kenapa appa tadi marah pada oppa?"

"Karena pekerjaan ini sangat berbahaya terutama buat kau."

"Aku? Aku pasti baik-baik saja kan oppa akan selalu menjaga ku kan?"

"Itu pasti min."

"Lalu siapa yang mau oppa bunuh? Apa seorang penjahat."

"Yap oppa sangat membenci mereka!"

"Tapi oppa bilang besok oppa akan pergi selama 5 hari, lalu aku sama siapa dirumah?"

"Oppa sudah menyuruh teman oppa untuk menjaga mu."

"Apa dia seorang intel juga?"

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah oppa hati-hatin ya"

"Besok pagi-pagi sekali oppa akan berangkat."

.

.

.

"TIN….TIN….TIN" Suara berisik sudah menggelegar di pagi hari.

"Uhhh berisik tau! Siapa sih?" Seorang gadis yang masih terlelap di ranjangnya, terbangun karena suara berisik itu.

Gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya matanya membuka lebar saat melihat jam yang menempe di dinding kamarnya.

"MWO? Aku kesiangan!" Teriaknya panic.

Gadis itu masuk ke bathroomnya dan melanjutkan dengan aktivitas pagi lainnya. Setelah selesai ia keluar kamar dan menghampiri meja makan. Tetapi yang ada hanya kotak bekal dan secarik kertas.

"Min, Oppa sudah harus berangkat, ini bekal untuk mu. Oh ya teman oppa akan menjemputmu pagi dirumah untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Hati-hati ya. Fishy Oppa."

Itu isi secarik kertas yang ditinggalkan oleh Donghae.

"TIN….TIN….TIN…."

"Omo, Pasti itu temannya oppa."

Sungmin lansung berlari keluar rumahnya. Dilihatnya seseorang dengan sebuah motor besar berwarna putih. Dan satu lagi yang dilihatnya dan membuatnya kaget yaitu adalah seragam sekolah yang dipakai orang itu adalah seragam sekolahnya juga.

"Maaf, sudah menunggu lama."

Seseorang dengan motor itu membuka helm yang dikenakannya.

"Kau tau sudah berapa lama aku menunggu disini?"

"Kau?"

"Kenapa? Kaget melihat ketampanan ku?"

"Aku kaget karena kau yang oppa ku maksud!"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Kau seorang intel? Anak SMA seperti mu?"

"Kenapa memang kau meragukan ku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Sudah bicaranya? Bisa kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Yasudah." Jawabnya singkat sambil menaiki motor pria itu.

"Pegangan!"

"Kau mau mencari kesempatan ya?"

"Yasudah terserah kau sajalah"

Pria itu menggas motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi sehingga Sungmin yang hampir saja terjatuh secara reflek memeluk pinggang pria dihadapannya itu.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan yang sering disebut ruang kelas, terlihat seorang gadis mungil sedang bermurung, Dan seorang lagi datang dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Pagi wookie" dengan lesu.

"Pagi" sama halnya.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik juga saat ini."

"Yap sepertinya kau juga ya."

"Ne, Pria yang kemarin marah-marah pada ku hari ini datang menjemputku."

"Kyuhyun maksud mu? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia teman oppa ku dan selama oppa ku pergi dia yang akan menjaga ku dirumah."

"Jinja?"

"Ne. Kalau kau kenapa?"

"Hari ini Yesung oppa pergi tapi dia tidak mau bilang pada ku dia akan pergi kemana."

"Mungkin dia sedang ada urusan."

"Tapi kena tidak bilang saja sih pada ku."

"Sudahlah mungkin dia akan bercerita setelah pulang."

Hari 1 di Canada.

"Kenapa dengan wajah mu itu hyung?"

"Diam lah Lee Donghae mood ku sedang tidak baik hari ini."

"Kenapa ?"

"Wookie sedang marah pada ku."

"Apa karena dia tau kau seorang intel?"

"Bukan, justru karena aku tidak bisa bilang kalau aku bekerja sebagai agent rahasia."

"Sudahlah pulang dari sini kau harus memberitaunya."

"Rencana sih begitu."

.

"Semua berkumpul!" Perintah dari pemimpin mereka.

"Hari ini kita akan menyelidiki tempat persembunyian mereka. Hari berikutnya baru kita akan menyergap mereka."

"Siap!" JAwab semua nya kompak.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi.

"Min aku pulang duluan ya"

"Pay pay wookie."

Minnie Povs

Kemana sih orang itu? Bahkan seharian ini aku tidak melihatnya. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Lee Sungmin,"

Siapa sih gak tau apa aku lagi kesal.

"Ne sonsaengnim?"

"Tolong masukkan bola basket yang sudah rusak ini ke gudang ya saya harus rapat jadi tolong bantu saya ya."

Aish aku kan sedang mencari Kyuhyun kenapa malah disuruh menaruh ini.

"Baiklah sonsaengnim."

End Povs

Sungmin terus menggerutu diperjalanan menuju gudang. Sesampainya di gudang sungmin masuk kedalam. Setelah menaruh barang itu sungmin berniat untuk langsung keluar karena tempat itu sangat gelap, tetapi entah kenapa pintu nya tidak bisa dibuka. Pintu bergaya modern yang dilengkapi dengan kunci berupa kode atau password itu tidak bisa dibuka. Sungmin mencobanya sekali lagi karena ia takut salah menekan kodenya. Tetapi tetap saja tidak bisa bisa dibuka, sepertinya system kunci tersebut error.

"Bagaimana ini aku tidak bisa keluar. Siapa pun yang ada diluar tolong buka pintunya."Teriak sungmin.

Gresk gresk gresk

"Bunyi apa itu?" sungmin menelusuri bunyi tersebut.

"Huaaaaa….." Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat ada seorang mayat tergeletak dihadapannya saat ini.

"Huaaaaa….. ada mayat! Oppa tolong Minnie." Teriaknya hampir menangis.

"Aish kau ini berisik sekali." Tiba-tiba saja suara seseorang menghentikan suara tangis Minnie.

"Uh?" ucapnya bingung sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku"

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun dari mana saja kau aku mencari mu dari tadi tau."

"Tentu saja tidur disini sudah tau kenapa bertanya lagi"

"Sekarang kita terjebak di dalam sini."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Pintunya tidak bisa dibuka bagaimana ini?"

"Yang benar saja"Kyuhyun langsung bangun dari tempatnya untuk memeriksa pintunya.

"Tuh kan tidak bisa dibuka bagaimana ini? Dan disini sangat gelap aku takut."

"Diamlah."

"Bagaimana aku bisa diam, aku panic tau."

"Sekarang kau duduk saja disitu!"

"Tidah mau!"

"Cepatlah turuti saja perintah ku!"

Sungmin Povs

Kenapa dia selalu membentak ku sih. Sedang mencari apa dia di tasnya? Mwo? Dia mengeluarkan lampu emergency berukuran mini, laptop, dan perlengkapan lainnya yang tidak aku tau namanya. Sebenarnya dia itu pelajar atau tukang service kenapa didalam tasnya ada barang-barang seperti itu.

"Buat apa itu semua?"

"Diam saja kubilang."

"Aku kan hanya bertanya."

"Kau pegang ini, supaya tidak gelap lagu."

"Gomawo, tapi kenapa kau membawa alat alat seperti ini,"

"Agar ada saat aku membutuhkannya."

Dia baik sekali mau meminjamkan ini pada ku.

"Aish alat ini belum selesai aku buat." Dia berbicara dengan pelan tetapi tetap saja aku bisa mendengarnya.

Dia membuka laptopnya. Yang aku lihat dilayarnya sih seperti rangkaian sesuatu.

Satu jam kemudian.

"Kyu aku lapar apa masih lama?"

"Sedikit lagi. Cari saja makanan di tas ku!"

Aku membuka tas seperti yang dia perintahkan. Isi tasnya sama sekali tidak ada buku nya peralatan yang aneh. Hmm untung saja aku menemukan roti ditas nya.

"Kyu kau tidak membawa buku? Lalu kau mencatat dimana?"

"Di otakku. Jangan ganggu aku dulu."

Huh dia mengabaikanku lagi sebenarnya apa sih yang dilakukannya.

"Finish." Dia bicara dengan dirinya sendiri kurasa.

Kuhampiri dia, ternyata dia sedang membuka locker yang ada dipintu itu. Dia mengotak atik kembali pintu …. akhirnya pintu itu terbuka.

"Kyu bagaimana bisa kau membukanya?"

"Jangan tanya bagaimana yang penting sudah terbuka."

Dia hebat sekali bisa membuka pintu itu.

End Povs

Setelah berhasil keluar dari gudang ternyata hari sudah malam, mereka berdua segera pulang ke rumah sungmin karena kyuhyun kan juga harus menginap disana.

Sesampainya di depan rumah. Sungmin duluan turun lebih dulu. Ia langsung menuju ke dapur untuk menyiapkan minum untuk dirinya dan kyuhyun.

"Kyu ini minum dulu." Sambil menyuguhkan kehadapan kyuhyun.

"Gomawo."

Kyuhun terlihat sangat lelah ia tengah bersandar di sofa rumah sungmin.

"Kyu apa kau tidak lapar?"

"Tentu saja lapar"

"Aku juga."

"Yasudah kau masak untuk mu dan untuk ku juga."

"Emmm aku tidak bisa memasak."

"Yang benar saja masa kau tidak bisa memasak"

"Donghae oppa yang selalu masak untuk kita."

"Ck yasudahlah biar aku yang memasak."

"Kau bisa?"

"Tentu saja."

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya beralih ke dapur.

20 menit kemudian.

"Kita makan ini saja malam ini."

"Ramen?"

"Iya aku lelah mau tidur cepat."

"Baiklah"

Mereka makan bersama selesai makan mereka masuk kekamar. Tentu saja Minnie kekamarnya dan kyuhyun ke kamar tamu.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa hari sudah pagi, seseorang tengah berkutik di melihat ke arah jam tangan nya, setelah mengetahui pukul berapa seseorang itu pergi menuju kamar masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Lee Sungmin ireona" ucap seseorang yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Lee Sungmi palli ireona!" sedikit di taikan nada suara nya.

"5 minute again oppa."

"Bangun sekarang. Dan aku bukan oppa mu!" Sungmin tak menghiraukan orang yang berusaha membangunkannya.

"Jika kau tidak bangun aku tinggal sekarang juga kau"

"Ne, ne aku bangun. Puas kau?"

"Sekang cepat bersiap-siap lalu kita sarapan."

"Ne"

.

.

.

Hari 2 di Canada

Dua pemuda tampan sedang mengawasi keadaan sekitar dari dalam sebuah mobil yang terparkir di samping gedung tua yang besar. Terlihat sekitar 3 buah mobil memasuki kawasan gedung itu dan berhenti di depan.

"Hyung mereka datang."

"Jangan bersuara"

Turun dari mobil tersebut 6 orang pria berpakaian hitam-hitam lengkap dengan kaca mata hitam yang menempel dimata mereka. Selain 6 orang itu turun juga seseorang gadis yang dipaksa untuk turun oleh orang-orang itu.

"Bawa dia masuk!" Perintah salah satu diantara mereka.

"Hiks… aku mohon lepaskan aku… hiks jangan sakiti aku lagi… hiks"

"Diam! Dan cepat masuk!"

TBC

THANKS FOR

**Deviyanti137, Bynbkyoung, Abilhikmah, Hae, Wonnie, Pabogirl, Cloudswan, Mimin97, Heldamagnae**

Thanks for reading guys don't forget for review.

Oh iya author juga mengadakan sesi Q&A jadi silakan ditanyakan apa yang kurang jelas kalo author bisa menjawabnya pasti akan di jawab. Kamsahamnida.


End file.
